The invention relates to a heat-insulated fluid-carrying, and in particular water-carrying pipe which is in particular used in the heating and/or sanitation sector.
Heating pipes require a diffusion barrier which prevents oxygen from penetrating the pipe wall from outside. When the fluid-carrying pipe is made of plastic material, it is provided with a diffusion barrier layer e.g. of EVOH. Alternatively, the plastic pipe can also be covered with a metal layer made in particular of aluminium. Both manufacturing processes necessitate special production steps which may be rather complex.
Such a pipe is surrounded by a heat insulation material, e.g. a PE or PUR foam, for insulation purposes, wherein said insulation layer is surrounded by an outer plastic covering which in most cases is configured as a corrugated pipe.